Bliss
by PyqaFanGirl
Summary: Just mindless fluff. And cuddles. And a little smut. Alpha!Wesker and Omega!Chris. Werewolf!AU ... and Mpreg. Don't like? Then don't bother reading this.


Bliss

Ok this is gonna be a oneshot for a chapter verse story but can stand on its own. The full story behind this will be published on a later date. I may not know when but it's gonna be soon. So just enjoy the oneshots first! This is an AU! They are all werewolves. Alpha!Wesker and Omega!Chris. But this is definitely not like the common alpha/omega status. You'll see a more clear explanation in the story. Enjoy!

...

Chris sighs as he snuggles into Wesker's chest and silently enjoys Wesker's deep grumble that vibrates to Chris's back. He purrs as Wesker runs his long fingers in Chris's hair and lightly pulls at the tip. His warm naked chest warming Chris's naked torso from behind.

"You know it's not fair that you're lazing around while people back at the station are blinding themselves with paperwork." Chris deadpans.

Wesker grunts his reply but didn't stop his ministrations. "They have someone else looking after them while I take care of my stubborn mate. I really hope the pups don't inherit your stubbornness."

Chris lightly slaps his arm and hears Wesker softly growl but Chris ignores it. "Those kind of things don't work anymore in this time of era." He hears Wesker huffs and Chris grins broadly.

Those kind of status doesn't matter. All the werewolves are living in an equally peaceful environment that they just don't believe in those kind of status quo anymore. They're nothing more than just an instinct that you can turn off at will, but it never stopped their deep rooted instinct to dominate and submit. The werewolves believed that they can live in a world that won't end up with you checking your back every five seconds. Betas back then are usually more suitable for big business or having important names and only selected Alphas are given a bigger and a more important position in the werewolf hierarchy, but in the early 20th century the public have been trying to get their rights in the world. Apparently Omegas aren't just used for breeding machines. Some strong willed Omegas proved that they can lead and command. Some are given more important positions and proved countless of time that they can run a city better than any Alpha. They have been given their rights and are treated like equal. The Omegas now are more leveled headed and some proved to be rebellious and dangerous. Some Omegas

have gone rouge. Theories have been thrown and it had showed that the billions of years old instinct have decrease to an alarming rate.

Those Omegas were given a therapy that can help them balance their instinct and common sense and the result is fruitful. Those that can't are given pills that can help relax and calm their selves before they could do anything rash. The ones that don't succumb to the pills are usually sent to military to release some pent up energy and find balance. The Omegas aren't that very submissive and scared. They are more independent and stronger. Some Alphas don't agree to give the Omegas power but their opinions only fall onto deaf ears.

"You know that Claire can accompany me, right? She's a strong omega. I don't need babysitting." Chris huffs.

"You think you're the only one that wants to get away from work?" Wesker snorts. Chris looks over his shoulder to Wesker and gapes at him. He blinks a few times and Wesker's eye twitches. Apparently he hates being stared at and with his sunglasses gone Chris gets to admire his steel grey eyes all the time. Though they look cold most of the time, they turn to look warm and soft whenever he looks at Chris's protruding belly, where his pups are.

Chris huffs and looks back at the LED tv on the wall. Apparently the only thing on was Angels and Demons. There was nothing else on. Even when you have thousands of channels. He was on the part when the crazy church guy runs to the helicopter and flies off into the sky with the 'God particle' before it explodes. Chris felt Wesker's free arm snakes around his waist and settles on his belly. Feeling the pups move as he gently starts messaging one area on the belly. Chris leans back and hums in appreciation and Wesker buries his nose in Chris's wild, soft brown hair.

The pups start kicking at Wesker's hand and Chris can feel Wesker's lips form a smile. Chris moan as Wesker moves his hand lower and lower. Wesker smirks when Chris gasps as he gropes his manhood. Chris leans his head back onto Wesker's shoulder, exposing his neck to Wesker's delight. He gently nips his earlobe and Chris moans in the contact. His teeth slide on his skin, biting gently and sucking and licking a mark. When he's satisfied with prominent mark on his neck he goes lower until his teeth settles on his exposed shoulder and nips.

Chris's hand runs up and down Wesker's arm that moved its target to Chris's hard nipples. He pulls and squeeze until little white fluids oozes out and slowly covering Wesker's fingers with the sweet liquid. Chris moans and Wesker sucks the milk off his fingers and smirks. Chris softly glares at Wesker and Wesker kisses the side of his mouth. Chris huffs and looks back at the tv. Only for the movie to end and Chris's stomach growls. He sighs and moves to get up. "What are you doing?" Wesker asks.

"Trying to find something to eat. I want a bacon sandwich." He rummages in the fridge to find bacon but fails.

"It's 3 in the afternoon, Chris." Wesker deadpans. All the way to the kitchen Wesker can hear Chris curse softly under his breath.

Chris straightens up and sighs, "Yeah, I know. But _your_ pups want a bacon sandwich."

"Why are they always my pups whenever you have a craving?" Regardless he stands up and moves from the bed to their bathroom to wash his hands. When he finishes that he wears his button up shirt and a pair of black jeans and walks down the hallway leading to the front door of their apartment. He takes the keys hanging by the hook near the door. "Do you need anything else while I'm out?" He calls out.

Chris pops his head from the kitchen entrance to look at Wesker and grins. "Get a watermelon and strawberry ice-cream." Wesker sighs but nods and is out the door.

Chris rubs his belly and sits back on the bed. He stares up the ceiling and feels the pups' kicks against the inner walls of his pregnant belly. He chuckles softly and runs a soothing hand on his stomach. At one point he fell into a dreamless sleep.

~BLISS~

When Wesker came back he sets all the food on the table and keeps the melting ice-cream in the fridge. "Chris?" He calls out but receives no answer. He keeps his calm and calls out again. When there was no answer he searches around the apartment only to find him asleep in their bedroom hugging Wesker's pillow.

Wesker sighs in relief and closes the light. He walks to the bed and removes his clothes, leaving him in his black boxers. Wesker gently climbs into bed and spoons Chris from behind. He cares Chris's belly and sighs in content. His wolf purrs and swells with pride. He has created miniature humans inside of Chris and he can't help the broad grin spreading across his face and he slowly falls under the spell of sleep.


End file.
